Monthly Fun
by Nature Faustus
Summary: Well let's see how the Sebs Claude and Will, deal with their mates on their cycles. (Goes with BBK and WGL)


**Alright guys, here is the first ova, hopefully it comes out right. Uploading with my phone**

* * *

 **William and Calina**

"WILLIAM T. SPEARS! GET IN HERE!" Calina shouted.

William looked at the two demons sitting near him, fear beginning to set on his features. "Save me."

"Good luck, William..." Sebastian said, handing over a pot of tea, and a large bar of Chocolate.

"That isn't your mates chocolate is it?" William asked, with a smirk.

"It isn't, it's a pile we went out buy in preparation for this." Claude smirked back.

"I don't think they are suicidal William." Ashley said, as she was passing through. "At least I would hope they are as smart, as they lead everyone to believe."

"Well, thank you….." William said, before leaving with the pot of tea and chocolate. Muttering loudly, 'I'm dead, I'm dead'

"WILLIAM T. SPEARS! GET IN HERE NOW!" Calina shouted.

"Yup I'm very much dead." William said, slowly walking into the bedroom. "W-would you like this chocolate bar?"

Calina grinned madly, tackling William.

William, hissed slightly due to hot tea, spilling on his clothing, scorching hot liquid seeping on to his skin. "I love you too….." He said trying not to get into any trouble.

She kissed him happily. "I love you!" She nuzzled into his chest, eating some of the chocolate.

He smiled softly, holding her close. His to die list falling from him, hitting Calina's foot.

Calina looked down, then at him, a promise of pain in her eyes. A smile on her face.

He began backup before running out the door, only to slam into the last person besides his mates face.

"OW!" Alexis screeched, cupping a now bloody nose. He noticed that she had decided to wear her glasses today, which were now broken, some of the glass embedding into her cheek. Fear began in taking him again as he began looking around terrified.

"Alexis?" Claude was there the instant he had smelled her blood. "What happened?" He rounded on to William.

"I-I d-d-did not mean to, I opened the door, didn't realize she was there. Please don't kill me." William said quickly, before seeing a pissed crow running down the hall, not to mention the pissed spider pinning him to the wall.

"William~!" Calina called, her claws, and scales showing.

Alexis made matters worse when she coughed spitting out a tooth fragment. A whimper passed her lips, as she clutched her right eye and looked frantically for the remains of her glasses.

Calina hissed at William, along with Sebastian, and Claude.

"I'm so sorry, Alexis are you alright." William asked, ignoring the two demons for a moment.

"How would you feel if you had glass in your face, cracked tooth, bloody nose, and you can't see a damn thing." Alexis said, beginning to look for her mates. "However, I understand that it wasn't your fault. You didn't know I was there."

Calina nuzzled into Alexis, before cutting her wrist and placing it to Alexis's mouth.

"No, you don't have to do that. I'm a big girl, a few small things won't bother me. Though Sebastian if you would be so kind as to get the glass around my eye." Alexis said, shaking her head. "Claude where are my glasses...or what's left of them.

"I have them." Claude said

"I'm so sorry Alexis...if I had known." William began frantically saying.

"It's alrig-" Sebastian cut her off.

"It's not alright." Sebastian snapped, his fingers bare, and plucking out the glass fragments.

"Boys, it was an accident. Calm down, I'm alright." She whispered, cupping her crow's face; before doing the same to Claude. "But, you mister. Need to stay with your mate, I don't care about excuses William. All a girl wants to do during this time is cuddle to the one she loves."

William suddenly felt small, and embarrassed. "Sebastian, Claude I am sorry for what happened. Calina, can you forgive me for having my to die list?" He whispered, wincing at the glaring demons.

Calina licked her wrist, returning into her room, the window opening to her will.

"I shouldn't say this, but you should rest now Alexis." William said, noting how she kept wincing.

"Aw but I want my mates to hold me close, wrapping spi-"

"Sebastian, Claude...nothing she is about to say will lead to rest will it?" William muttered, beginning to turn to head for his mate.

"William, I'm going out for a little bit." Calina said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around her.

"If you wish, but I will be flying fast." Calina, with no warning, jumped out, and unleased her draconic form.

William, held on to his mate. "You know I love flying with you. Hell, I just love being with you…..I love you."

Calina's mind brushed against his, briefly, imparting the sense of adoration.

He began stroking her scales softly, smiling softly. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Calina's whiskers brushed against his side in return, a rumble in her body.

"Uh….Spears-Senpai I'm sorry for interrupting, but you need to come in." Ronald said, coming through a portal.

"Uh…...are you sure you can't get Grell…" William asked, looking at his glaring mate.

"Go. Away." Calina's voice echoed around them. "He's MINE!"

"I can't…..g-get Grell because it's his fault...h-he" Ronald was interrupted by a very loud, and deep growl.

"Grell should learn not to piss me off. Now fuck off." Calina hissed out.

"In his defense it was an accident, because Eric misfiled something….and we all know what happens to Grell when he has to work overtime." Ronald replied.

William facepalmed. "Alan is my best employee. Ask him for help, I'll cover one of his shifts for another day, if he will help me this one time."

"Alan's out because of the Thorns. The doctor barred all work." Eric said, sighing as he came over.

"Get Adrien! I can't come in!" William said. "Unless you want me to die!"

Calina growled in agreement. "I will say thins one last time. FUCK OFF."

"We tried, but he's um….with Whitney….making babies." Ronald winced.

Calina roared in fury.

"You can come with him it's just stuff he needs to handle at the office….and deal with Grell for throwing coffee at a board member." Ronald said.

Calina wrapped herself around William possessively. "He's MINE."

"Throw Grell in the detention center, I will come in and deal with the idiot for one hour tomorrow, but all the paperwork will return with me. I will not stay too long, my mate needs me." William replied. "Will that work for you, love?"

"I'll curl up in your lap while we are there, if we stay more than an hour. I'm not even leaving your side, mister." Calina nuzzled him with her snout.

"Yes ma'am. Now you two GO AWAY!" William growled, making the two scatter. "You missy rest, I will be right here. No matter what."

Calina returned to her human form, but she tucked herself to where he had her on his back like a child, her head nuzzling into his neck and shoulder.

Slowly, he stood up. Smiling back at his mate. "Shall we go back home?"

She simply shook her head. "They're out of your range of senses, but they are waiting for you to head to the office before going there themselves, I only know because of their scents on the wind."

"Well, I'm staying with you. Like I told them tomorrow, right now you and I will spend the night cuddling together. Sebastian and Claude could be waiting to attack me for all I care, I'm staying with you in our room. Keeping you close." He whispered.

"I'm saying, that you are not going to be leaving my side, so you're going in and I'm coming with you.

"Tomorrow, you need to rest….and Grell needs to stay in detention for the night. Plus Alyssa will also finally get a punishment from the both of us." He whispered, walking into the mansion. "Speaking of angry demons." He looked at the glaring males.

"Spears..." Claude and Sebastian growled out.

"Touch him, and I'll make you both regret it." Calina growled.

"Touch them, and I will be your worst nightmare." Alexis's voice was dangerous.

"Good, because we'd have a lovely fight." Calina grinned maliciously.

"Calina you remember what happened the last time we fought…..you were in the hospital for a week." William growled loudly, causing louder growls from the demons.

"I was holding back..." Calina huffed indignantly

"No you weren't. Liar…." Alexis hissed. "After all you wouldn't let anyone break your arm willingly."

Calina had no answer for that.

"Okay, all of you separate now." Mr. Carpenter said, getting in between the glaring teens, demons, and reaper.

Calina hissed something unintelligible, before she walked off, her scales rippling over her skin.

William followed her, giving Alexis a death glare. Only to be pinned shortly afterwards.

"Leave our mate alone." Claude growled darkly.

"I will, as long as she doesn't threaten my mate!" William spat in his face, none of them realized that Alexis had walked off.

"I will rip you apart, joint from joint, if you threaten Alexis." Sebastian hissed, his shadow wavering.

"I won't threaten her, whatever I say to you and her are promises, you idiotic piece of-" He did not get a chance to finish.

Claude slapped William across the face, his claws out and poison-filled, but not enough to kill William.

William went to respond, but before he could Alyssa came running up.

"YOU THREE NEED TO HURRY! BEFORE ALEXIS AND CALINA KILL EACH OTHER!" She cried out.

Sebastian and Claude's faces whipped to Alyssa. "WHERE?!" They growled out.

"The training room, Alexis went to let off some steam….Words were thrown, one thing led to another. Now they have daggers, fists, and pretty much anything with a sharp point being thrown everywhere." Putting all three males on high alert.

"If your mate, has done anything….to my dragon. She will be on the other end of my scythe." William hissed, shoving Claude and Sebastian roughly.

A roar could be heard throughout the entire manor. It was filled with a furious rage, and pain.

"BITCH!" A very familiar voice screeched.

Sebastian and Claude shared a look of horror and rage. They were gone in an instant.

When the three males got there, a look of horror, shock and rage came to their features.

Calina had a long scratch along her hairline, bleeding lip(in 3 places), a long jagged cut on her arms, a gash where her shoulder and neck meet, her leg twisted backwards, her right leg burnt. Her blood pouring quickly out of each wound, except for her left leg.

Alexis had a deep gash on her stomach, three claw marks going down her right cheek, nose looked to be broken, her right hand looked to be burnt, two black eyes forming, a large chunk of flesh was missing from her thigh, blood pouring outta each of her wounds beside her eyes. Currently she was pinned to the wall, a dagger in her shoulder, to which she ripped away from nearly taking her shoulder completely off. She tacked Calina to the ground throwing punches, brass knuckles tearing at the other girl's face.

Claude and Sebastian pounced in, taking Alexis out of the equation. "ALEXIS! Enough!"

William grabbed Calina, holding her so she didn't attack. "CALINA! This is nonsense, STOP!"

Calina snapped at his arms that was restraining her, her fangs ripping his skin.

William let her go in shock, not realizing it till it was too late.

Alexis backhanded both of her mates, not thinking about what she was doing; before both girls were at each other again. "YOU BITCH, WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOTHER!"

"SHE'S DEAD! WITH THE TRAINING YOU NEVER GOT AND YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GET!" Calina screamed back.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME, YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO EVEN FUCKING UNDERSTAND A DAMN THING!" They were back on each other in a matter of seconds.

"Sebastian, Claude. We need to separate them!" William shouted.

"They are like Demonesses..." Claude shuddered, before jumping in, and pulling Alexis away again.

"Breaking up chick fights isn't easy." Andrew said, handing Alyssa the bag of popcorn.

"I know, but this shit is getting good." Both froze when three glares were thrown at them. "I think we were caught…"

Calina pounced. "AT LEAST YOUR MOTHER WASN'T AFTER YOUR BLOOD SINCE BIRTH!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT SHE WASN'T, EVERY SINGLE PRICK, BESIDES ANDREW ON MY FATHER'S SIDE WAS….YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WATCH YOUR TWIN BROTHER BE RAPED AND MURDERED! Never….getting to say goodbye!" Everyone froze.

"You never saw my brother's egg, broken, shattered before he even got to live a day." Calina hissed.

"Calina why the fuck are we fighting. You and I are the same, almost in every detail. That's why we became friends…." Alexis said, all aggression disappearing. Replaced with pure exhaustion.

William looked at the two demons. "Alright I will give you this, your mate knows when a fight is over." He whispered so Calina didn't hear him.

Calina giggles, her aggression vanishing, exhaustion replacing her body language.

Suddenly Alexis froze. "How much of my sailor mouth, did you two hear?" She said, turning only to look in horror at where her knuckles had collided with their faces. "Are you two okay?" Somehow running to them.

Calina just collapsed on the spot.

Claude just arched an eyebrow at Alexis, picking her up quickly."Once you heal, you'll be getting your mouth washed out for a week."

She winced, and cried out. Finally feeling the extent of her injuries, her head just burying into his chest; not being able to speak. Her left arm, laying limply not even being able to move it.

William, gathered his mate up. "You are not outta trouble missy."

Calina whimpered, wincing at her broken ribs became apparent to her.

"You need to control, that savage of yours." William said.

"Only if you control that little whore of yours." Sebastian spat.

"What did you bloody, say you bastard." William hissed.

Calina looked at the three males, and started laughing. "Should we end it, dear sister?"

"Please." Alexis grinned.

The three males looked at their mates in confusion, and anger.

Calina hissed out a long loud hiss, a wave of magic coming from her, and showing that their injuries were just illusions, and that they were in chairs, playing cards.

"WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK!" All three males shouted.

"Um….well we were bored." Alexis chuckled, then noticed the look on both of her mates features. "Calina we may want to run."

Calina just smirked. "I had long since agreed." She then jumped out the window, her draconic form going into the forest.

Alexis looked at after her, realizing she was just abandoned. "Well…..I'm going to be in a very strong…..HANNAH CAN I STAY WITH YOU TONIGHT!" She ran as fast as she could, but ultimately failed.

"No you don't." Claude hissed, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I love you." She tried, only getting glared at.

To say that they were in trouble, was an understatement, and they weren't seen for 3 days.

 **Alexis, Claude, and Sebastian**

"SEBASTIAN MALPHAS MICHAELIS, CLAUDE MELOTRESMA FAUSTUS! GET IN HERE NOW!" Alexis screeched through the manner.

"RUN!" Calina screamed.

"IF YOU VALUE THE ABILITY TO SHARE THE BED WITH ME! YOU WILL COME HERE NOW! WITH A LOT OF CHOCOLATE!" Alexis cried out.

Claude had a large bag of chocolate, and was running to their mate's room.

"CLAUDE!" Alexis grinned, tackling him into a hug.

"I brought chocolate?" Claude said, hugging her back warily.

"Yay, you and Sebastian are not allowed to leave my sight. Got it." She said, taking the chocolate.

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked not thinking.

"Because I am staying in one your arms, all damn week. Got it!" She hissed, making both wince.

"Uh oh... She's started..." Calina said, behind the two demons.

Sebastian quickly began begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry." Being sure to hide behind their spider, pushing him forward.

Claude hissed back at Sebastian, and tugged him into their arms. "You're not getting away either..."

"Claudiekins." Alexis whispered, trying to get his attention.

Claude turned his attention to the female mate in his arms, tightening his hold slightly in response.

"Cuddles?" She whispered.

"Of course, but we can't forget our crow, can we?" Claude purred some, pulling out a bar for chocolate, and unwrapping it for her.

"No, of course not." She whispered, going to take the chocolate.

Sebastian kissed the top of her head, softly. "I love you kitten." He nuzzled into her neck, making her purr.

"I love you to, Mally-bear." She giggled, causing a bright red blush to paint it's way on the crows face.

Claude chuckled. "I love you, Alexi-kit."

"I love you more, Claudiekins." She giggled, before moving to rub his back.

"Alexis you know you shouldn't tease him in this state." Sebastian chuckled, before a harsh glare from his kitten made him shut up.

"I'm enjoying it, and she isn't rubbing my base, so she's not in trouble." Claude purred softly.

"Sometimes I like to be a good butterfly, you do know this right Sebastian." She said, still glaring at him.

'How much trouble am I in Claude?' Sebastian sent his spider.

'Much...' Claude returned.

"You Mr. Crow will be sleeping on the floor." Alexis hissed, before storming out of the room.

"Damn it." Sebastian breathed.

Claude kissed Sebastian's cheek quickly following Alexis.

Sebastian sighed, before following him. Running into a neurotic redhead while he was at it. "Damn it Grell!" He hissed.

"HEY, don't yell at him you bloody ran into him not the other way around." Alyssa hissed.

"Oh Bassy~ I didn't know you still loved me~!" Grell cried, though he threw Alyssa an amused gaze when Sebastian backed away in horror.

"GRELL GET AWAY FROM MY CROW!" Alexis yelled, she began shaking with rage.

"What are you, PMSing or something." Alyssa said, pissed at her sister's crow, though Alexis's now teary eyed face told her everything. Looking at Claude she quickly began backing away. "Did not mean anything by it."

"Wat's goin' on?" Calina yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"I ran into Grell, and now I think Alyssa may get killed by my spider." Sebastian said.

"Mk... Night." Calina turned to go back to bed.

"GRELL!" Alyssa cried, hiding behind her mate.

"Get. Away. From. Our. Crow." Claude said dangerously, his demonic form starting to come out.

"Before I make you, you dumbass Redhead!" Alexis hissed, before grabbing Claude, motioning for Sebastian to walk over to her, when she was able grab him. Growling at Grell. "MINE!"

Grell just laughed, turning and picking up his mate, and traveling away from the pissed off Alexis. "I know little sister, I was messing with him."

"Grell, she is PMSing, she doesn't care." Alyssa muttered, before regretting it.

"Is it that noticeable, have I started bloating and getting ugly." Alexis whimpered.

"You're not ugly. You're the most beautiful thing on this earth." Claude said, rubbing her hips lightly.

Sebastian rubbed her shoulders, purring softly. "You two, might want to run. And, you Alyssa watch what you say, got it." He said with a slight growl, there was a hidden meaning that the male redhead picked up on, because he started growling and spitting at Sebastian.

"Sutcliffe, that's not the brightest thing you've done." William said, adjusting his glasses.

Calina came out again, her draconic eyes, and scales, showing. "Get out of our hall, Grell Alistair Sutcliffe."

"I will leave peacefully, as long as those two demons do not threaten my mate!" Grell hissed.

"THEN GET OUT!" Claude growled in unison with Calina.

Grell left, muttering curses. One of which nearly had a certain spider chasing after him.

"Run. Your life depends on it." Claude hissed, his full demonic form out.

"What did he say?" Alexis asked, rubbing his back slowly.

Sebastian just went back to their room, so he didn't kill both the red heads. "I need to clear my head, you two want to fly with me?" He asked when his mates joined them.

"I would like to." Alexis giggled.

"I will stay here and wait for your return." Claude said, kissing them both languidly.

Alexis pouted, looking at him for awhile. Before slowly wrapping her arms around Sebastian.

"Do not go after Grell, he's not worth it." Sebastian said.

"What did he say." Alexis asked, getting frustrated.

"He called you nothing better than a fucking pile of shit, which he shouldn't have said. I want to kill him for that." Claude growled, his spiderlegs twitching in irritation.

Alexis couldn't help the tears, "So my brother in law, thinks I'm worthless?"

"He's worthless!" Calina hissed.

"Claude, go with your mates. You know she's going to be in an emotional state, for a while. You should stay with her." William said.

"I will take care of Grell." Calina left, her body surrounded in black flames, shocking the demons.

"I don't wanna go now, just want to be alone." With that said she teleported away, masking her scent and marks.

"Claude, I hate when she does that." Sebastian whispered, before wrapping his arms around his mate. "You need to calm down."

"I will in a moment." Claude said, sighing softly, as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian, began rubbing his mate's side softly. "I love you." He whispered before nuzzling into his spiders neck.

"As I love you, Malphas." He whispered quietly, to make sure that most didn't hear him, execpt the crow holding him.

"You two, may want to get to the training room." William said, still trying to be sure this was a real argument and not what happened two weeks ago.

Claude growled, but stepped back, his arm locked around Sebastian, heading for the Training Room.

"ALYSSA YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT CLAUDE!" Alexis shouted.

"LITTLE GIRL, HE ISN'T EVEN WORTH THE SPACE HE TAKES UP!" Alyssa shouted right back.

"OKAY YOU CAN INSULT ME ALL YOU WANT! BUT YOU DO NOT AND I MEAN DO NOT, SPEAK OF MY MATES IN ANY ILL WAY!" It was then they all heard a loud slapping sound before shrieks,

"YOU'RE A WHORE FOR DEMONS, YOU THRIVE ON IT, BITCH!" Alyssa screeched.

"YOU FUCKED GRELL WHILE I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL! YOU GOT ASHLEY RAPED! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE ON THIS EARTH!" Sebastian looked at Claude for a moment, before he heard loud thumps, and what sounded like a full on brawl.

Claude started running, only to find that they were going to see a full on brawl like it had sounded down the hall.

Alexis found herself on her back for only a moment, before she got a good punch. Not expecting someone to have a knife on her as well.

"Stop this nonsense." Grell shouted trying to stop the fight but got cut by Alexis.

"NO!" Alexis shouted. "She insulted my mates!"

"DID YOU JUST CUT MY MATE!" Alyssa shouted, before bringing her knife into Alexis's shoulder.

Claude and Sebastian burst into earth rumbling growls. "ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS!" They shouted in unison.

Alexis finally got the upper hand, ignoring her mates stabbing Alyssa in the gut. Not expecting a knife to go lightly into the side of her neck. Retaliating with another thrust of her knife into Alyssa's side.

Claude dove into the fight, pinning his mate down.

Grell pinned Alyssa down in the same second as Claude, using his full strength.

"LET ME GO, IM GOING TO KILL THAT BITCH!" Alexis and Alyssa shouted in unison.

"NO!" Claude, Sebastian, and Grell shouted in unison.

Alexis grumbled before teleporting, grabbing Alyssa they were then heard fighting outside of the manner.

The three males roared in fury at their mates, heading out and pouncing towards them again.

When they got there however they couldn't believe their eyes. Both girls seemed to have fallen hard, both in pools of their own blood. Still they tried to fight each other in their weakened state.

Claude and Sebastian grabbed Alexis, while Grell grabbed Alyssa, both parties heading in opposite directions at inhuman speeds, trying to get they away from each other, and to calm them down.

Sebastian looked down at Alexis. "We are very disappointed in you. You are going to be queen, and you are acting like a child.

"You will be confined to our room until you are healed and then grounded for a month after that, and no you will not get satisfaction in anyway either." Claude hissed.

"Now, what do you have to say for yourself." Sebastian asked, not expecting her to start coughing up blood. "ALEXIS!" Finally seeing the extent of her injuries.

Claude quickly bite his wrist and forced his blood down her throat. "Get the outer injuries."

Sebastian started working quickly.

'I'm sorry for being childish, it's just when she started talking the way she did about you two, all I saw was red.' She sent, before passing out.

Claude hissed, forcing more of his blood into her body. "Sebastian..." He whimpered.

"I know Claude, she may be out for awhile." Sebastian whispered. "I understand how the fight started, I can understand that all she saw was red. That has happened to us, but she will still need to be punished. Even if we know where she is coming from."

"Three weeks bound to our room, but two weeks without satisfaction?" Claude question, referring to her punishment.

"Week with her sleeping in a nest alone." Sebastian concluded, to the latter of the punishment.

Claude nodded.

"But, let's wait for her to be healed first." Sebastian whispered, kissing the top of her head. He began whimpering, as they brought her to their room.

"I'm sorry." Alexis whispered, her eyes fluttering softly.

"You foolish little girl, you could have killed yourself. Do it again and we will be tempted to thrash you ourselves." Claude hissed before kissing her forehead.

"You have no idea, how worried we were. We thought we had lost you." Sebastian hissed, before peppering her face with kisses.

She whimpered, now feeling the extent of what she had put them through. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, holding Claude as close as she could, causing her to wince.

"Do. Not. Move." Claude growled, setting her in the bed. "You will be confined to that bed until you heal completely, then you'll be in a nest for a week, then a week further than that you will be without satisfaction, then a week after that, you will be free to move around. That is your punishment for this foolishness, it was a month grounding, but we are being lenient because of the reasoning that you have given us."

Alexis nodded, curling into the bed. Her neck beginning to burn harshly, she went to grab at it but was stopped, by both of her mates.

"Don't move is number one, this healing will take much longer." Sebastian whispered, looking at her still bleeding neck.

"We pumped you full of our blood. You will be in an inbetween state until you heal." Claude saide, moving one hand to stroke her hair softly.

"I feel like such a bitch." She whispered, feeling herself get droopy.

"You were taking our protective sides on, when we defend our Mates, I'm not surprised that you're feeling this bad, our lovely butterfly." Claude purred, pride and disappointment in his eyes.

"I didn't…..is…..she…" Alexis mumbled slightly.

"She'll live." Calina spoke from the doorway. "Much to my relief and disappointment." She placed down a large tray on the bedside table.

"Grell hates me now." Alexis whispered, feeling her consciousness fading.

"Bah!" Calina shook her head. "Foolish girl." Calina's eyes softened, in their draconic state. "You have much to learn little Queen."

"Will….you...stay with me..,Clau...Seb….." Was the last thing Alexis could get out before her consciousness faded completely.

"We will, my love." Claude whispered. "What do you want, other than to bring tea?"

"Other than the tea, just to warn you... She's not going to heal from this in her heart until all sides have forgiven each other." Calina sighed. "There is a teapot for the two of you, for the record." She left after that, and closed the door behind her.

Sebastian sighed. "She's right, we can heal the physical injuries without an issue. But, mentally and emotionally...there is very little we can do. Though we try, her mind is everywhere." He kissed the top of her head.

"We do as we must to protect our mate." Claude said without missing a beat.


End file.
